Colitis-associated cancer (CAC) is a prototype for inflammation-associated tumor development. Inflammatory bowel disease patients show a high incidence of CAC. There are several mouse models for CAC with which to explore the link between inflammation and cancer. This project was only very recently initiated, is still in the development phase and quite limited in scope. In FY 2012 we have now begun to subject a few initial mice lacking specific components of the NF-kB system and the IL-17 signaling pathway to experimentally induced colitis and colitis-associated cancer. We are exploring these genetically altered mice in other disease contexts and in defense of pathogens, as described in related projects (AI001095-04 and AI000722-18).